yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Yūya Sakaki (manga)
This is the manga version of Yūya Sakaki. For the anime character, see here. |base = 榊 遊矢 |furigana = さかき ゆうや |romaji = Sakaki Yūya |gender = Male |age = 14 |win =1 |eyecolor = Red |haircolor = Green and red |occupation = Duelist |partner(s) = Yūto |manga debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale SP1: "The Name is Phantom!!" Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V One-Shot |alias = Phantom Destiny Factor|status = Alive|lose = 0|mechanism = Pendulum Monster|ace = Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon}} Yūya Sakaki is the main protagonist with Yūto in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V manga. He is a mysterious Entertainment Duelist known as "Phantom" who the Leo Corporation is after. Reiji referred to him as "Destiny Factor" that holds their future. Appearance Like the anime, Yūya's outfit consists of his trademark goggle, black choker around his neck, and his pendulum pendant while wearing white Maiami middle-school uniform with addition of a hoodie with red shirt underneath, brown belt around his waist, and trousers. Personality Yūya appears to be more cheerful and carefree than his original counterpart. As an Entertainment Duelist, he likes to entertain people and can't bear to see someone sad, going as far as jeopardising his own safety just so he can make a little boy smile. This made Yūya can be somewhat irresponsible in a way, making Yūto often scolding him. He remained cheerful even in dangerous situation and instead use it as an opportunity to show his Entertainment Duelling. Yūya is also shown to be smarter and more intelligent that his original counterpart. Biography History .]] Yūya, along with Yūto, whom he shares the same body with, is a mysterious Entertainment Duelist known as "Phantom". They were chased by Leo Corporation after he apparently hacked into LC's Solid Vision system and used the Solid Vision for his own goal. While on the run, they bumped into a crying boy near the harbour. When Yūto asked why he was crying, the boy told him that he didn't make it to watch the LC match as he wished to see a dragon monster from the Solid Vision system. Wanting to make the boy smile, Yūya decided to grant the boy's wish, much to Yūto's objection who reminded him that they were being chased. Yūya still did it anyway and switched place with Yūto, telling Yūto that they'll manage somehow and then summoned "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon". Just as Yūto had worried, the summoning allowed LC to locate them, which earned Yūya a chide from Yūto as they continue their escape. Yūto vs. Shingo Sawatari Cornered by LC, Yūya commented to Yūto that they were supposed to run away, though Yūto revealed that he was just bluffing. Unfortunately, Yūto's bluff failed, leaving him no choice but to Duel. Yūto's attempt to keep Duelling while trying to open a way to escape and the Action Field that matched Shingo's Deck allowed Shingo to gain the upper hand and his LP eventually reduced to 200. Seeing Yūto's stamina has almost reached his limit, Yūya told him that his Duelling style and Shingo's were complete mismatch with each other. Yūya asked Yūto wasn't it supposed to be his turn to appear, but Yūto told him to shut up since it was his fault they were dragged into this situation in the first place. Yūya then told him to save his lecture for later and let him Duel since the gallery has opened along with many audience gathering. Promising to defeat Shingo in his place, Yūya forcefully switched place with Yūto, the former finally revealing himself while saying his catchphrase: the fun has just begun. Yūya vs. Shingo Yūya effortlessly turned the table by getting the last Action Card with his pigeon and then Pendulum Summoned "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon" and increased its ATK by using the two Actions Cards that he got and delivered the finishing blow with "Phantom Dragon's" monster effect to inflict damage equal to the combined ATKs of the "Persona Dragon" and the "Mirage Dragon" in his Pendulum Zones, thus defeating Shingo. Right after defeating Shingo, Yūya was immediately surrounded by the LC Duelists. However, Yūya then disappeared and only left a Phantom card behind, and reappeared beside Yuzu. Having anticipated that they will capture him once the Duel ended, Yūya used a card to create Solid Vision projections of himself to fight against Shingo while he hid somewhere in the nearby building when the Action Field was activated. Yūya then threw a paper plane card that he materialised with Solid Vision big enough for him to ride on and escaped. However, midway his escape route, he felt heavy as the paper plane started to lose its balance. Yūto told him to look behind him and was shocked to see Yuzu was also riding the paper plane. This panicked Yūya as he revealed to Yuzu that the paper plane can only carry one person before they both finally fell into the sea due to overweight. Yūya brought Yuzu, who was unconscious from the fall, to his hideout and told her when she awoke that she's the first outsider that he brought to his hideout. Non-canon Yūya is shown facing Reiji Akaba in an Action Duel in the special manga chapter. He is 14 years old and aims to be a Pro Duelist. Yūya uses the same strategies as his anime counterpart, using his "Entermate" monsters to explore the field, like riding on "Entermate Silver Claw", for example. He is also able to perform Pendulum Summons in the manga, although how he got his Pendulum Monsters is not explained. Yūya keeps his anime counterpart's opinion regarding Action Duels: he believes that Duels are entertainment, and should be "happy, fun and silly". Abilities Like his original counterpart, Yūya is athletic and acrobatic. In addition to his moves, he is capable of performing magic tricks that gives him advantages in Duel, one of such is summoning a pigeon to make it get an Action Card for him that is out of his reach. Yūya is also an excellent hacker, able to easily hack into Leo Corporation's Solid Vision system, and is able to freely manipulate Solid Vision system throughout the whole town. Deck Manga Deck The Deck Yūya uses in the manga is currently unknown, only that it is capable of utilizing Pendulum Summoning. In the special manga chapter, Yūya runs an "Entermate" Deck, like in the anime. Manga Deck Duels Navigation Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V manga characters